


Someone In Another Time

by UairSanRaith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UairSanRaith/pseuds/UairSanRaith
Summary: Pharah and Symmetra visit Ilios as tourists, not soldiers. It's pretty gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I wrote this for class with the names changed, so...on the slim chance you're in my class and read this, yes it was Overwatch fic the whole time, and this stays between us. ¬_¬

Fareeha tripped on a stray rock as Satya led her up the ancient steps. The crowd of tourists they had started their trek up the hill with had lost their novelty around 30 minutes ago, and Fareeha noticed her girlfriend looked desperate to get out of the throng of loud Americans and arrogant Brits. The group had descended on the island for its main attraction, a crumbling, ancient temple that had survived as a whitewashed, cliffside village had built up around it. Satya was lighter, springier than Fareeha, who was blocky, built for strength and not particularly suited to leaping up steep hills the way her girlfriend could. It also helped that Satya had bothered to dress for the weather, hopping up each step in a maxi dress that floated around her ankles. All Fareeha could do was pray her skinny jeans weren’t showing off any obvious crotch sweat. 

They reached the top, where Satya led her away from the group to a ledge, far enough away to give them a little shade and privacy while the other tourists investigated the temple’s main attractions at the opposite end.

“I forgot how hot Greece gets in the summer,” Fareeha slumped gratefully on the low wall, her back against a decrepit but cool column, only slightly concerned that the only thing between her and a plummet off the rocky cliff was the solidity of ancient architecture.

“You’re Egyptian, and you’re defeated by this heat?” Satya produced a bottle of water from her bag, unscrewed it and handed it over, “Don’t get dehydrated.”

“I didn’t say I was defeated” Fareeha said between gulps, “Just that I forgot.” 

“Yes. Well, somehow I forgot how beautiful it can be here.” Satya replied, as Fareeha gave her a turn with the water bottle, “I suppose when you come here on business, you never actually see it.”

“I get it. Personally, I was always too busy admiring the beauty of something else.” Fareeha said, earning herself a gentle kick on the shin from Satya’s sandaled feet.

In one fluid motion, the playful jab of Satya’s foot turned down, tucked under Fareeha’s heel, stroked her calf. 

Fareeha smiled, tried to meet Satya’s gaze, who even now, after years of dating, would prefer to bashfully look out to sea than make eye contact. Fareeha decided to follow her gaze, shielded her eyes to look out at the Aegean as it glittered restlessly against the blue sky. She wondered if, a couple of thousand years ago, women who looked like them, felt like them, had sat between these two crumbling columns and squinted out over the ocean despite the midday sun. 

She glanced back at Satya, who was still staring out there, probably lamenting the fact they had forgotten their sunglasses. As Fareeha’s sight adjusted back to the shade, she noticed the sweat beading on the other woman’s forehead, and worse, stray tendrils of her thick, black hair were out of place, beginning to frizz. Knowing how much Satya hated to look anything less than perfectly put together, Fareeha shuffled closer, picked the worst of the mussed hair with her fingers and combed it back behind her girlfriend’s ears. Satya responded to the intimacy of the gesture with her usual shy smile, her usual aversion to eye contact, her usual choice to reciprocate with soft mumblings about what they should do for dinner. 

Fareeha waited for the body language Satya would often use as consent in lieu of eye contact and words – a slackening of her shoulders, a dip of her head as she leaned in slightly – and moved her hands from her girlfriend’s hair to her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Satya broke the kiss first, sitting up straight and giggling slightly, “Just like the first time.” 

“Well, sort of,” Fareeha replied, glancing at a small group of tourists that had broken from the group to explore the rest of the temple ruins. Sensing their small sanctuary had been compromised, they stood and shrugged on their bags as older couples surrounded them. The change in their manner was quick, instinctive, with Fareeha’s grip leaving Satya’s waist, instead opting for a slight brush of her hand against her partner’s. They rejoined the group, but even in the chaos of the crowd found peace in just being together.


End file.
